Shattered Infinity
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: The world was broken, very few know why or how in fact they don't even remember the old world or worlds. The cause six objects known as the Infinity Stones/Gems which where used to shatter the world and then patched it together. But it wasn't completely fixed a hole was left and the world was slowly fraying. Will those chosen by the stones/gems rise or will the world Shatter.
1. Prologue Space

**AN: Hello readers, The Eternal wanderer Zen here with a set of prologue chapters for my Shattered Infinity idea, small introductions to some of the crossovers and characters that will appear as things go on.**

 **Their short but when I get to writing the proper chapters they'll be longer, though those probably won't be until i finish writing the prologue/ test chapters for the other ideas I've written, though those have slightly shifted from my Author note in Medals of Harmony, my profile currently has small summaries of the ideas i will be working on in the future though when i get around to them is up to how Real life works out.**

 **Though one idea i'm still working the kinks out of I mentioned in the AN of medals of Harmony, which was a rosario vampire x yokai watch crossover, so I don't have a base to write the summary yet, though I have a working concept it just trying to mix the yokai in both franchise in a way that makes sense.**

 **Though I hope you will enjoy these Prologue chapter, and I welcome any reviews be it criticism or just pointing out reference's I've made. For those that want it I will respond to any questions posed in the reviews to do with the story or projects. The rating is just a precaution just in case for some future scenarios which might be used.**

Shattered Infinity: Space

Play Drawn to life Real life until the music is paused

The sounds of the city filled the air a single figure sat on the edge of the roof listening to music, humming along as they looked over the city. They had dark brown hair and were dressed in a dark green hoodie with black leather like sleeves, a pair of chino shorts.

They also had a pair of black rimmed glasses sitting on their face-obscuring their golden eyes. With a shift of their eye to behind them they let out a sigh as they paused the music, reaching into the jacket pocket he slowly removed two objects.

The first was a blocky triangular shape with a blue color scheme and a large red crystal the second looked similar but was black and red and shaped like a hexagon.

"X, zero get plan W ready we have company," the figure said as they slowly stood up.

Behind him, on the roof, two figures had just touched down. The first was looked like a young girl around twelve with auburn hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in a silver parka and armed with a bow. The second figure was a woman in her mid-twenties with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a golden crown with a red star, a pair of silver vambraces, a red and blue battle dress and a pair of gold and red boots. In her hands were a sword and shield.

"Zen Omens, on the orders of Zeus king of the gods you're to be brought in and charged with the crime of possessing powers no mortal should hold and breaking into the hunters camp," the auburn-haired girl said sternly as she pointed her bow at him.

"Please just surrender, the more you resist, the worse this will get," the black hair woman said in a more peaceful tone.

"Artemis, Diana lovely to see you, girls, again, we really have to stop meeting like this after all people will start thinking about your coming after me for more dirty reasons then a simple arrest, after all, we've been doing this for the past eight to ten months" Zen said with a smirk as he slowly raised his hands as if he was putting up his hands.

"Shut up you idiot, it's not like that and you know I'm only here to arrest you" Artemis shouted at him a very small blush on her face that neither human or amazon noticed.

"Yes you like to see me in cuffs and at your mercy, though your supposed real reasons are very stupid reasons, the first your father's ego not allowing mortal to hold more power than him, also neither I nor my power are from the Greek pantheon why the hell should it matter to him, all it really allows me to do is travel the universe with little easy, at least that what I currently do with it. Second, I landed there by accident, I didn't mean to see you in your birthday suit, not that there is much to look at in your current form, the Roman on the other hand" Zen replied cheekily as he slowly moved his foot back on edge.

"Zen, please stop trying to piss off the goddess, just come with us, and I can try to make sure you don't get punished too badly, and Lady Artemis try to remain calm you and I both know he is simply trying to taunt you into acting stupidly" Diana said as she noticed the shift in Zen's feet.

"I know, but he is more annoying my brother, and you've met my idiot playboy of a brother, it doesn't help that he's actually impressed my Roman half enough that she isn't giving me help anymore…I shouldn't have said that out loud. Why is it you make me do stupid things when you're around?" Artemis muttered as she glanced angrily at Zen.

"Zen, we have the coordinates ready uploading them to your glasses now" X whispered to his partner.

"Good, Girls it has once again been a pleasure, and it's nice to hear that I've impressed the roman huntress also Artemis you might want to look up the meaning of tsundere, but I still have to finish my quest to repair what I broke and going with you will be problem with accomplishing it, so I want both of you to remember this is the time you almost caught Zen omens" Zen said with a smirk and a two finger salute as he stepped off the edge of the roof vanishing.

"Dammit, he warped again. Come, Diana, we need to see if Hermes and Athena managed to track him this time" Artemis grumbled as she leaped from the roof.

"I really wish she would calm down, I've never seen or heard her being this annoyed at a man since the last time her brother tried to sleep with one of her hunters in while she was still in camp" Diana muttered as she followed after the goddesses.

Once they all left a lone figure appeared, they were cloaked in a long grey cloak.

"Of course, Space pisses of a goddess, though I still don't know why the other celestials and Eternals are on about starting a betting pool, but on to business, just a tiny bit of altering and he will land near Mind and fix her up. Now then let's see after that I will send him to meet power and Soul will soon encounter Time, but it seems something or someone is trying to speed up the fraying. Hopefully, infinity will be reunited before all is truly shattered." The figure said before vanishing in a flash of light.


	2. Prologue Soul

Prologue Soul:

A silver-haired youth stood in the air as he looked over the city he once guarded. Danny Phantom/ Fenton the half-ghost protector of Amity Park. He still wore his black and white jumpsuit with they symbol Sam made from him on his chest. But everything was different. The last thing he remembered before the change was just stopping the disastroid, but now that never happened.

Going over his new memories, he found that the results of his confrontations with his evil future ended differently then it did the first time. He saved his family from the boiler, and they knew his identity, but instead of trying to hunt him, they accepted him and have been helping with the ghost hunting with most of the events except the disastroid happening. His teacher Mr. Lancer also learned of his secret, but like his parents, he accepted him for what he was and also has started to help him catch up on lessons he missed due to hero duties.

But there was also a second change a strange gem appeared on his hand, it was a green color. It granted him new powers and abilities but it also gave him another ability which at first shocked him, but it also allowed him to live a less battle filled life.

The stone somehow contained the entire ghost stone and allowed him to control the frequency at which natural gates appeared, so now the only gates which he couldn't really control where the one his parents made and the one owned by Vlad. Most of his time was spent now trying to master the powers the stone granted him and why and figure out why the world had changed.

Danny slowly floated down to a roof as he prepared to set up for the nightly stakeout he did every few days despite the lack of recent activity. Just as his feet touch down a chill filled him as he quickly looked around and saw a girl dressed similarly to his ghostly mentor Clockwork. She had light blue hair and copper brown eyes, in her left hand was a large scepter with a steampunk design.

"Your Danny Fenton, right?" She asked with a mixed tone of hopefulness and self-doubt.

"No, I'm Phantom the ghostly protector of Amity Park, Fenton is at home with his family" Danny replied back.

"You do know that the superman effect doesn't work with photos right, also if you haven't guessed by the clothes which I still question if they where necessary, I was technically sent by clockwork he gave me an amulet to prove it, though another power is technically my boss and has a strange obsession with cosplay, wait that doesn't matter. I here to tell you about the gem in your hand and some of the other strange things you might've noticed like the presence of heroes who didn't originally exist." She replied her tone shifting to a slightly more confident one with a slight bit of annoyance as she produced one of Clockworks Amulets.

"Well then…I guess. Go ahead, though what should I call you?" Danny said with a shrug not really sure what to do, as the amulet could only come from Clockwork as he discovered after the incidents involving his future self Clockwork made it so that unless he gave them to a person, they would just teleport back to the clocktower.

"You can call me Corona, now to begin do you remember the reality gauntlet?" Corona asked as she took a seat on a nearby air vent.

"It was a strange gauntlet which used four gems to bend reality to the power of the wielder, but what does that have to do with it, I destroyed it after resetting the world to normal, both this time and the last time" Danny replied.

"Yes, essentially a more powerful reality gauntlet called the infinity gauntlet was used in an attempt to fix the universe after an experiment using its six infinity gems shattered it the first time. Though it wasn't done right or at least not in a normal way. All that is known is the person who did it used various comics and tv shows and other media to patch the world together, it's unknown if it fused worlds which those were based on or created version of them to work together as it could theoretically do either." Corona explained.

"So, is my world the original one which broke or was one of the ones used to patch?" Danny asked.

"We don't know, you see only one person has a memory of the original world who can tell what was added or what was there, to begin with. They would be the person who used the gauntlet. Unfortunately according to my boss the person might've of erased their own memory or lost it as after the universe was patched the gauntlet exploded and the six gems scattered, and began to chose host to hold their powers, the gem on your hand is one of them known as the soul gem which has the ability to manipulate spirits among other things.

My own is the time gem, which is why I was with your mentor he was teaching me how to properly use my powers without overloading my mind with timelines. The other gems are space, mind, power, and reality which is my bosses gem. Don't worry she won't be using it like Freakshow, in fact, right now she only has enough power to create objects but not affect reality as a greater whole, one needs to unite all six for that kind of manipulation." Corona continued.

"Great a more powerful version of the gauntlet, so why did you come here then? Are you going to try and take my stone or something like that?" Danny asked as he shifted into a semi-ready stance.

"No, trust me that's actually impossible the stones/gems fused with their host, by the way, we will probably need your sister to help deal with the other bearers coming to terms with the fact they now have effective immortality and agelessness. I here to recruit you, the world is fraying when the world was patched something wasn't secured for some reason, and that left a hole in reality which is slowly causing reality to unravel.

If nothing is done, then the world will once again shatter, not to mention beings from the void and other evils are making their way into the world. My boss wants to gather the people who fused with the stones/gems to form a group to fight against those evils and use their power to try and fix the hole" Corona explained.

"I see, now then what about amity I can't just leave it here unprotected and what was that about immortality?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry as your probably already noticed the gem allows you to control the formation of natural portals and lessen the ghost escaping. Also, until we get a lead on another gem holder, I will be here to help train you. Also, your family should be able to handle most of what can currently escape.

Though once we found the bearer of the space gem/stone, we'll be able to travel anywhere instantly, so you won't be gone long if at all. As for the immortality, you see the gems can't be destroyed unless a near equal power of similar nature is used to try, and this sort of translates to those who will now bear the stones/gems. We won't age at a certain point usually between sixteen-eighteen I think, and while we may get injured, we'll heal from it with enough time. Though technically you're where already going to be like that due to your half ghost nature, now then do you accept my offer" Corona asked as she stood up and held out her hand to Danny.

"If my family and friends are really in danger then yes, I'll help. So seeing as you working with Clockwork to master your gem, is there someone who will help me master mine?" Danny asked as he shook her hand.

"I think so, according to my boss she's looking for one for you" Corona replied.

Danny nodded, and with that, the two headed towards the Fenton house. As they both left the grey-cloaked figure once again appeared. "Everything is going as it should, now then Mind will soon be working, and power will need help, I need to have space end up there with a fixed mind a soon as possible" the figure muttered as they once again vanished.


	3. Prologue Mind

Prologue mind:

Tremorton lay in ruins the city destroyed, the buildings left in pieces. Two figures stood in the middle of the street. The first was a local resident and robot hero XJ9 or to her friends Jenny.

She had a pair of dark blue pigtails connected to her head with bolts, her skin was white, and she wore a blue tank top and skirt, a single bolt on her stomach to simulate her belly button.

Her hands where currently transformed into an array of weaponry all aimed at the cause of the destruction a man dressed in a pure black cloak which seemed to be actively absorbing the light around it. The only part of his body truly visible was his left hand which was being held out of the cloak clutching a set of what looked like trading cards.

"Ms. Wakeman, you are already too late I've gotten what I came for your rouges will make a great addition both to my forces and my collection, sorry about the city you know how it is fighting villains usually result in enormous amounts of property damage, don't worry about your friends they should end up in Mu, most of the refugees from my collecting efforts end up there after using my teleportation device, almost as if something will soon happen there" the cloaked man said in slightly taunting toy as he brought his hand back into the cloak.

"I don't know what you're going to do with them, but I will stop you, and you will pay for what you did to my city," Jenny said as she began to charge up her attack.

"My dear, right now you stand no chance of defeating me with your gem still inactive, even then I have the ultimate power which you'll never be able to defeat, the Counter ability, no matter what you get I will get something to equal to match, and for you I got this handy little EMP" he said with a smirk as he produced a small metal orb with a small switch on it. With a single click a pulse was sent out, the moment it hit Jenny sparks began to erupt. Her circuits slowly began to turn off.

"Noooooooooo" Jenny shouted as she began to shut down. The cloaked figure then lets out a small laugh before vanishing into thin air.

The city was silent, all the residents where gone and the hero defeated. Though the meddling of others makes sure, this isn't the end. Just a few feet from where jenny now lay dormant the air began to distort as Zen appeared and promptly fell on his ass.

"I still need to work on those landings…wait this isn't Ciel's lab?" Zen muttered as he looked around at the ruined city.

"I'm sorry Zen, it seems something altered the coordinates just as we jumped, I suspect it's the mysterious holder the reality gem/stone, by the way, which one is the correct terminology my data banks keep changing every time I check" X muttered as he floated beside Zen.

"I don't know, I think it's related to the inconsistencies caused by the fraying Ciel has been detecting, we can ask her when we get back, so can you load up the correct coordinates, so I can warp us back to base" Zen replied as he began to walk around inspecting the ruins.

"Give me a moment it seems that the information has somehow been locked behind a security wall, I suspect by the same method that the new coordinates were inputted with" X replied.

"Okay, hey look a robot, I wonder if there's any information which could explain what happened here?" Zen muttered as he walked over to Jenny's body.

"Zen, I'm detecting energy similar to your space gem/stone energy though slightly different coming from within that robot so be careful" Zero said as he to rose out of Zen's pocket and began floating over his shoulder.

"Got it, want to megamerge to be on the safe side?" Zen proposed as he stood over Jenny's body.

"Do it with only Zero, I need to crack this security to get back our bases coordinates for warping, and I won't be able to do that if I was part of a megamerge" X said as he floated to Zen's other shoulder.

"Okay, Zero MEGAMERGE!" Zen shouted as he took Zero in his hand and held him out. Suddenly a large light erupted form Zero and spread on to Zen. It first formed a black bodysuit, followed by red and yellow boots and gloves, a red vest and a black visor had appeared on his face. His hair had turned from dark brown to a golden blond and grew till it hung just at his waist. In his left hand, the Z-saber appeared ready for use.

Now properly equipped he began to do an inspection of Jenny. Zero also began running diagnostics of Jenny using the scanners built into the visor. After a few minutes, a full report on her condition was sent to the visor.

"It seems the energy is coming from her chest and was functioning as her core power source and if I'm right her mind, and it also seems her body was recently exposed to a powerful EMP, and it fried the circuits" Zero replied reading out the report to Zen.

"Okay, but why are you calling it her, and do you think Ciel could fix her up, cause if she really does possess a stone/gem in her then we'll probably be needing her help to deal with the fraying," Zen asked as he bent down and picked up Jenny's body.

X the floated over and chimed in. "I got the coordinates and also it seems he was here, I picked up traces of his energy among the ruins. Also, model L is reacting to something."

"En that bastarded this makes it the sixth city he's hit like this, also Leviathan is reacting, but she has been silent since our run-in with En a few months ago?" Zen asked looking towards x.

"I don't know I think it's reacting to the robot in your arms we should have Ciel take a look when we arrive, sending coordinates to your visor now for the warp," X said his eyes flashing as he floated into Zen's pocket.

Zen nodded and once again the air was distorted as he disappeared with Jenny leaving the ruined city now completely silent. But the air shimmered as the grey-cloaked figure appeared looking over where Zen was just standing. "Space and Mind are now together, and soon the gears will once again turn. Hopefully this time we can do it" the grey-cloaked figure said as they looked wistfully at the city.


End file.
